My Brothers' Souls
by nixdragon
Summary: Dani Duher, smuggler and merc of the great city of Gotham, has never met anyone stupid enough to mess her little family... until Amanda Walker comes in to give her a run for her money.


Dani Daher frowned down at her cell phone with a look that got darker every second it failed to ring. This was ridiculous. Here she was, leaning against some crap car holding a crap gun and doing crap else because her stupid brother couldn't read a damn clock.  
Dani swept her long brown hair back from her face, letting it fall down her back as her eyes flitted around to check yet again she was alone. Sure, she'd parked a mile away from the competitor's hold and sure, they couldn't in a million years hear her phone ring from that far away or know it was important… but what else was she supposed to do? Honestly, she found this whole thing stupid.

A weekly check-in. Bah.

As if any of them had had a moment of vulnerability in their entire lives. Dad could take care of himself and so could she and so could Dominik. What was so worrying to Dominik about them not being together? That was life.  
Then again, so was being disappointed by your brothers.  
Dani laughed and set the phone on vibrate. If his news was so damn important he could text her.  
Meanwhile, she had work to do.  
Danielle Daher hopped off the junker of a blue car she'd jacked earlier that day and made her way to the driver's seat, sliding in through the door she'd left hanging. She'd had to squirm a bit to get comfortable, her brown leather jacket riding up so that the seat stuck to her exposed back, the machete she'd strapped to her hip catching as she sat down. Eventually, she'd figured it out though her expression was now one that sent people running when they were fortunate enough to see it coming. Dani bent down and restarted the car where she'd hotwired it earlier, wondering if she should be bothered about the hundreds of crime scenes she'd left spotted with her fingerprints.  
She kept touching the phone in her pocket as she drove to the nest; if Dominik didn't call she was going to have to hunt him down. She doubted it would get that far, of course. His text had seemed wary of her not of any imminent danger. Whatever he wanted to ask, they both already knew she would say no and Dominik would argue and she'd stop talking to him and eventually Dad would force them to get along again. Dani's face softened as she noted the missing name in that story. Mitchell. Their baby brother, off living the normal college life. Dad might be livid at the mention of the kid's name, but Dani and her twin didn't mind. What shouldn't Mitt choose a life that made him happy? And if dad disapproved, so what? That was his choice and he'd certainly never _needed_ help from any of his children before. He'd involved them in the family business because, well, because it was the _family_ business. Mitt was still part of the family, wasn't he?

Danielle let thoughts of family fade away as she approached her target. She didn't bother to consider what her first choice of a life might be, and neither had Dominik. The Duher twins never did take their own happiness into account.  
Dani pulled off into the thick brush on the side of the road, sidling out of the car into the sand of Gotham Beach as the phone finally began to buzz in her pocket. She glanced out at the boats on the water, then at the name on her cell. Ah yes. Dominik. Yet again just late enough to waste her time and energy.

Dani's eyes began to glow. The sounds around her began to cut in and out. The air became dimmer, even with light of the car as she sat half in and half out of the door. She looked down at her hands and had to squint to find them.

Good.

Dani yanked out her phone.

"What?"

"Need you in Lousiana. Now."

Dani reached across the car and fetched a small mask and then a hood, yanking both of them on to hide her thick dark hair and grey eyes.

"I'm busy. You know that."

"It's Mitchell."

It was always Mitchell.

Dani checked the car mirror. She was stalling but it was nice to see how dramatic the tinted blue lenses of the mask looked over her glowing eyes. It was a perfect shade of blue against her dark skin. Too bad no one was supposed to know it was her when she wore it.

"Dani?" Dominik actually sounded scared now.

"It'll take me five minutes to scare these goons off our turf." Her fingers drummed the machete at her side, eager to get on with it. "Is it really that urgent?"

"Mitchell's been arrested."  
"Who framed him?" Dani yanked off her mask, slammed the car door shut, and reversed so fast she went off the road again. "You talk to anyone yet?"

A thousand miles away, her brother was scowling over his cell phone at a calmly smiling woman. The phone was on speaker but she had yet to react or change expression at anything Dani had said. She just sat there. Smiling. With doctored photos of Mitchell spread out on the office table between them.

"It's someone called Amanda Walker." Dominik Duher replied. "She wants our help."

Walker leaned forward then, raising her voice to be heard across the last foot of table between her and the phone.

"And there will be consequences," She said calmly. "If I don't get it."

There was a pause on the line as Dani absorbed this.

Then.

"I'm sorry I complained about the check-ins."

"That's ok." Dominik replied.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Both twins as one, even a thousand miles apart, gritted their teeth and resisted a growl.

"And I will be there soon."


End file.
